Transformers Generation
by Eureka1231
Summary: A new adventure has begin . The Autobots recruits some new members such as Jarrod , Shipmaster , Quake , Dreadtanker , and Streetrace. They fought their way to be in the main Autobots team. Until finally they succeed to get in the main Autobots team...
1. A NEW TEAM

TRANSFORMERS

GENERATION

CHAPTER 1: A NEW TEAM

With the Decepticons vanished for a moment, the Autobots try to recruit more young brave soldiers to be on mission against the tyranny, because they know that Decepticons reborn is upon them. One day, Optimus Prime sent the first new team into their first mission, the team members is:

Quake

Jarrod

Shipmaster

Dreadtanker

The team is led by Jazz. Their mission is to check on the situation on the East Iacon because a war happened between the civilians and the guards. Without any further, they quickly turn to vehicle mode and roll out. They drive down to East Iacon from the center of Iacon city.

Jarrod: Guys! Are you all excited about our first mission?

Dreadtanker: Sure!

Jazz : Hey, hey kids calm down, we still don't know yet what will be on there

Quake: How far is it from here?

Jazz : Just 1, 5 miles left from here, buddy

Quake: *sigh* Alright then let's move faster

After they took a long ride, finally they reach their destination, East Iacon City. They quickly turn to robot mode and checking out if everything is good.

Jazz : Hello, sir. Can we ask something?

Civilian : Go ahead

Jazz : We've heard that, yesterday there is a war, is it true?

Civilian : Yes. What else do you want to ask?

Jazz : Is there any survivor, sir?

Civilian : Sure. The survivor is on that building, the top floor (pointing)

Jazz : We're going there, thank you

Civilian : You're welcome

After asking to one of the civilian, they quickly go to the building that the civilian said to them. When they get inside, they meet Ratchet, who is been here from yesterday.

Jazz : Yo Ratchet! How the situation?

Ratchet : It's all good, new team huh? What you all doing here?

Jazz : Yeah, we are sent by Optimus to check the situation around here

Ratchet : Huh, you can meet Sandstorm on the top for more detail information

Jazz : Alright. Thanks, Ratchet

Jazz and his crew walk to the top to meet Sandstorm just like Ratchet told them. When they reach the top, Jazz tells them to search Sandstorm, luckily Sandstorm approaching them first so they don't need to find him.

Jazz : Hey! It's been a long time!

Sandstorm: Jazz! It's good to see you again! How you been doing?

Jazz : I'm good, how 'bout yourself?

Sandstorm : I'm good too, so what you all doing here?

Shipmaster : We need to know about the situation around here

Sandstorm : Alright, young lady. The situation is all good for now, a little damage to the building around here, some of the civilians got injured and some of the guards didn't make it.

Shipmaster : So, what is the reason they begin to fight the guards?

Sandstorm : Nice question, they begin to attack the guards because one of the guards captured a guy that didn't drive carefully, they don't accept it because this place is a free law city not like in Autobots city or the West Iacon.

Jazz : It doesn't make sense

Sandstorm: Yeah, I'm thinking the same

Jazz: Thanks for the info, buddy

Sandstorm: Your welcome, Jazz

Jazz: We're leaving, take care yourself

Sandstorm: Yeah, careful on your way back home

Then Jazz and his team left East Iacon City. When they reach Autobots City which is Iacon , they go for a quick goodbye and split up back to their home except Jazz and Dreadtanker because they need to report the mission results to Optimus Prime ,

Dreadtanker: Sir, we're going to report our results

Optimus Prime: Sure, how your process?

Dreadtanker: Mission accomplish, sir

Optimus Prime: Well done, soldiers. I need to tell you both that two days from now there will be a selection for all of the new team, the one who win will be on the main list team on the Autobots.

Jazz: Sounds great!

Optimus Prime: In two days all of you will be called and be gathered at the monument of Prime's Statue.

Dreadtanker: We'll be ready, sir

Optimus Prime: Now go back to your home, prepare for the Selection Days

Jazz: Yes, Optimus

Then two of them walk out from Optimus room and leaving the command center. When they split up in front the command center , Jazz saw that Dreadtanker didn't go anywhere , he just stand in front the door looking up to the sky.

Dreadtanker: Huh, I wish I have a home …

Jazz: What are you doing here, buddy?

Dreadtanker : I … I just wait my friend to meet me here

Jazz : Don't lie to me, I see you just stood up in front the door right here

Dreadtanker : I... I don't have home

Jazz : Want to stay in my home?

Dreadtanker : Nah , I don't want to bother you

Jazz : No... No it's good to have you in my home

Dreadtanker: I can't, I just don't want to stay in anyone home

Jazz : Alright, take care yourself out here, I don't want one of my teammate got hurt

Dreadtanker: Sure

After Jazz leaving Dreadtanker, he saw a like a little place where he can stay for a night. When he opens the door he meet Sergeant Kup that are searching around that place.

Sergeant Kup: Hey! What are you doing here?

Dreadtanker: I... I just want to stay here, because I don't have a home

Sergeant Kup: Poor guy … Follow me

Dreadtanker : Where are we going, sir?

Sergeant Kup: We're going to the Autobots Soldiers Room

Dreadtanker : Why we're going there?

Sergeant Kup : I have something for you, Dread

Dreadtanker : How did you know my name?

Sergeant Kup : You're on my list, you're one of the soldiers that will be trained by me

Dreadtanker : Trained by you, huh? Great …

(Approaching Autobots Soldiers Room)

Sergeant Kup : Aha! , Here we are … The Autobots Soldiers Room, this is the place for all Autobots soldiers staying.

Dreadtanker : So … What?

Sergeant Kup : You don't have a place to stay, right? So I think that will be good if I take you here and search a room for you to stay

Dreadtanker : Ahh, please I can't accept this all

Sergeant Kup: There's one room over the corner for you to stay, maybe it's good

Dreadranker : Huh, let's hope so

(Walk into the room)

Sergeant Kup : Here you go, I hope you like the room

Dreadtanker : Thanks, sir

Sergeant Kup : You're welcome, soldier

Kup left the room and let Dreadtanker rest. 2 days later…

All of the new Autobots members were gathered at the Prime's Statue Monument. All of them is already there except for Dreadtanker that still on his room.

Dreadtanker : Hmm, what time is it … No way! I'm so late!

Jazz : (Radio) Hey! , where are you the official announcement is gonna be started soon!

Dreadtanker : Ahhh , I'm sorry , just wait for me ! I'm gonna be there in a minute!

Jazz : Better be hurry!

Dreadtanker : I will, Jazz!

Quickly he gets out from his room and run to the event. Luckily, he reach the event when it's gonna started. Optimus Prime gives them a quick opening speech and start to announce who will win the opportunity to be in the Autobots main team list.

Jarrod : We must win!

Jazz : Yeah!

(Optimus begin to announce the winning team)

Optimus Prime: The winning team is the first team that lead by Jazz, the second position is the fifth team lead by Ironhide and the last position is the seventh team lead by Red Alert

Jazz : YES! WE'RE IN!

Jarrod : The best thing that ever happened in my life!

Dreadtanker : Yes ! FINALLY!

After the event done, all of the winning team must go to the hangar to meet Optimus Prime and begin to training.

Optimus Prime: Congratulations to all of you Autobots , today you're officially part of the main Autobots team . Now you will meet your trainer he is Sergeant Kup , he will trained all of you to become a warrior . You will be lead to the training room by Sergeant Kup.

Sergeant Kup: Alright, now we're going to the training room, you will be trained by me

When they reach the training room, they begin their training from the hand to hand combat, shooting range, melee combat, and the last will be the war simulation. All of them are shocked when they heard a bang outside. Kup quickly tell them to hide. He run all the way to the door and check what is happening outside the room. The only thing that he sees outside is a mess. Good thing is he meets Jazz and Warpath outside the training room.

Sergeant Kup: Jazz! What happen here!?

Jazz : The Decepticons are attacking our base!

Sergeant Kup: Crap! Jazz, Warpath try to defend the training room! I'll try to meet Huffer on the top!

Jazz : Sure! Wait I need to know where is the new team!

Sergeant Kup: They're inside! (Pointing to the training room)

Jazz : Alright!

Then Warpath and Jazz try to defend Kup that are going to the stairs behind them. When Kup is safe, Jazz tells Warpath to cover while he run towards the door.

Jazz : You ready!?

Warpath : Go!

Jazz run towards the door and break it. He quickly searches for the new team. When he meets them, he tells them to go with him and go to the safe zone in front of the command center. They run together to outside, but they can't make a run to the command center because the Decepticons are everywhere.

Jarrod: Jazz! There's Bumblebee coming towards us!

Jazz : Good eye. Bee! Over here! We need your help!

Bumblebee : Jazz, Optimus tell me to get all of you to the safe zone!

Jazz : That's my plan! Lead the way, Bee!

Bumblebee : Alright! Follow me!

All of them run together while shooting the Decepticons. When they reach the safe zone, they quickly jump off the barricade and hide behind it.

Jazz : Dread! You're now the captain! Lead them! All of you are one team!

Dreadtanker : I will!

Bumblebee : All of you! Cover me and jazz, we're going to the frontline!

Dreadtanker : You've heard him! Cover them! Streetrace! Lead this team for a while! I'll go to find Kup! And the seventh team tries to heal the injured soldiers!

Streetrace : You all heard him! Shoot the Decepticons down!

Quake: Dread! You don't need to find him, I saw him going this way!

Dreadtanker : Where!?

Quake: There! (Pointing at their right)

Dreadtanker : Quake tries to cover them! Jarrod, Shipmaster, and Streetrace try to cover Bee and Jazz with me!

Finally they succeed to cover Kup and Huffer into the safe zone. Unfortunately, when they're focus to cover Bumblebee and Jazz, one of the Decepticons member approaching them from above them.

Jarrod : Starscream is above us!

Dreadtanker : Shoot him down!

Luckily, they're saved by one Autobots that fly from the frontline all the way back to command center and it is Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime: The Decepticons are retreating, this is our chance! Get them out of here!

Finally they are success to kick the Decepticons back to their base. After all done, the Autobots regroup at the command center.

Optimus Prime: You've done a great job, Autobots. I appreciate your help at the command center. After I see your teamwork, I think I should make all of you into one team and the team will be called The Forces, led by Dreadtanker

THE STORY WILL BE CONTINUED


	2. HARD WORK

CHAPTER 2: HARD WORK

PRESENT TIME, SEA OF RUST, CYBERTRON

The Force team was in the Sea of Rust. Their mission is to retrieve the Energons that the Decepticons stole a moment ago. The Autobots lost the track of the Decepticons when they lose the battle when on their way. Finally, they heard a voice from a facility. Jarrod try to deployed a drone to see what's going on inside. Unfortunately, the drone was caught by the Decepticons.

Barricade: Starscream, there's a drone flying around here

Starscream: Where!?

Barricade: There! (Pointing at the vent)

Starscream: Shoot it!

Then the Decepticons shoot it down. Jarrod start to think how to get in the facility. Until finally he ordered Shipmaster, Quake, and Streetrace to split up and go to each entrance. When they are on position he ordered them to plant the charges on the entrance.

Shipmaster: First charges ready!

Quake: Second chargers ready!

Streetrace: The last charges ready!

When all of the charges ready, he tell them to explode the charges. They start to explode the charges and begin to attacking the Decepticons inside the facility. But they're distracted by Starscream that start to speak…

Starscream: Stand down, Autobots. You left one of your friends in the ship, right?

Jarrod: How do you know?

Starscream: Put down your guns and I let your friend free

Jarrod: Guys, lower your guns

Starcream: Good… Now your friend only have one minute to live before your ship and your friend explode! HAHAHA!

Jarrod: Screw you, Starscream!

Then they get to the outside and transform. They drive all the way to their ship, when they reach the ship the only thing they see is nothing. There's only the ship full of explosive and no one's there.

Jarrod: Shit! We're trapped!

Shipmaster: What are we supposed to do now!?

Quake: We'll bring back Dread, follow me

Streetrace: Where are we going?

Jarrod: First thing we need to do is call the command center

Quake: Then call it, make it quick

Jarrod: I will. (Radio) This is Jarrod to base, do you hear me?

Blaster: Blaster right here, Jarrod. What do you need?

Jarrod: I need to talk to Optimus

Blaster: Let me check him, wait a minute

Jarrod: Sure…

(After a minute)

Optimus: This is, Optimus. What is it, Jarrod?

Jarrod: We need permission to chase our friend that has been captured by the Decepticons.

Optimus: Jarrod, I'll send you an extract to get home. For now, I will send the Special Forces to find your friend

Jarrod: *sigh* Understood, sir

Then after waiting a moment, finally their extraction team arrived. They extracted by their mentor, Jazz. When they got home, they quickly get to the command center to meet Optimus Prime.

Quake: I'm sorry, sir. We didn't get the Energons back…

Optimus: Apologize, accepted. For now the Energons doesn't matter, the only matter thing is to help your friend

Shipmaster: Do we have any other task besides that? Because you said, you will send the Autobots Special Forces to save him

Optimus: Yes, you have one more task. I need you to take back Kalis from the hand of Megatron

Quake: What kind of place is Kalis?

Optimus: Kalis was home of the Autobots resistance and situated above Megatron's stellar engines, but now Kalis is under Megatron's control

Shipmaster: Should we begin the task, sir?

Optimus: All of you can wait in the hangar because the Autobots army is still on their rooms

Jarrod: We will wait in the hangar, sir

Optimus: *nod* Good luck…

Then they go to the hangar to wait the others. They waiting in the hangar like 2 hours until finally the army arrived at the hangar. All of them start to get in the ship one by one. When they reach Kalis, they begin to jump from the ship and landed on the shadow.

Jarrod: Hey, Jazz. What's our plan?

Jazz: We're going to breach the west and east gate but not the main gate

Jarrod: Then what?

Jazz: Then we're going to clear the west and east zone. After that we going to the center zone that highly protected by the Decepticons, the last thing to do is your team going to blew up the engines under the city

Jarrod: Understood

Jazz: Magnus, the rest of the plan is yours

Ultra Magnus: Alright, listen up. We're going with two different teams, the first team will get to west zone and the second team will go with me to the east zone. Understood?

Jazz: You've heard him, now go!

Then they go as Ultra Magnus commanded. Jarrod and his friends got the east zone of Kalis. When they arrive at the gate, they saw about ten guards in front the gate.

Jazz: Shipmaster, use this. You will get the ability to be invisible, now go take them out

(Jazz gives Shipmaster a tool to be invisible)

Shipmaster becomes invisible when she uses it. She's walking so slowly to make less noise. When she reaches them, she turned off the tool and starts to kill them one by one until all of them are dead. When all of them have been terminated, they quickly run into Shipmaster position and help her opens the gate.

Jazz: (Radio) Jazz to Ultra Magnus, come in

Ultra Magnus: Magnus here, what is it, Jazz?

Jazz: We are already inside, waiting for your command…

Ultra Magnus: Clear the zone, Jazz and we regroup at the center of Kalis

Jazz: Understood…

They begin to attack the Decepticons. The Autobots try to not turn on the alarm. Jazz tell Quake to use his special ability to disable the alarm. He successful disables the alarm by using his special ability. In this battle, Jarrod show no mercy to the Decepticons because they have been captured his friend. He rips every single Decepticons mercenaries head off, shoot them in the head, and stab his sword right at the Decepticons soldier chest. They have succeeded to clear the east zone, and proceed to the center of Kalis. When they reach there, Magnus's team is already there.

Ultra Magnus: Jarrod! Here's the hatch that going into the stellar engines!

Jarrod: We're coming!

(Open the hatch)

Jazz: Hey, buddy. We're going to defend all of you from up here! Try your best to blow up the engines!

Jarrod: Alright!

Then Jarrod and his friends get inside the hatch and make their way into the engines core. They fought a lot of the Decepticons soldiers even inside the tunnel. Finally they reach the core, they start to set the explosive in every single spot.

Jarrod: (Radio) Sir! , the explosive is ready!

Ultra Magnus: Good work! Now get up here we cannot-

Jarrod: Something's wrong up there…

Jarrod and his friends quickly turn to vehicle mode and drive into the first place they get in. On the other side, the Autobots is already outnumbered on the battle. The Autobots needs a reinforcement to claim Kalis back.

Jazz: (Radio) this is Jazz to base, come in!

Optimus: Jazz, this is Prime. What's the situation out there?

Jazz: We are outnumbered out here! We need reinforcement!

Optimus: I've already sent them, they are on their way onto Kalis

Jazz: Thanks, Prime!

Then Jazz and the others try to survive until the reinforcement arrives. They try to defend their self and the hatch even there's a lot of soldiers that must be sacrificed. Jarrod's team finally reaches the hatch door and quickly helps them to attack the Decepticons. A boss battle can't be avoided, now Grindor and Blackout join the battle against the Autobots. All of them try to take down those two but it's impossible. Finally Jarrod and Jazz make a plan, Jazz try to run to the right with Jarrod, when they reach the marked position, Jazz use his grapple to throw Jarrod into them. The result is… Grindor and Blackout killed by Jarrod that use his sword when he threw by Jazz and cuts off their heads. Jarrod quickly run back to the Autobots position because the reinforcement has arrived. They are not there to help them claim Kalis from the Decepticons, but they're there to bring all of them back home with their warship.

Jazz: Why are we going home, Bee?

Bumblebee: Optimus ordered us to take all of you back to Iacon

Jarrod: So how about my friend that has been captured?

Bumblebee: Sorry, Jarrod… We've found him, but he's not him anymore…

Jarrod: What does that mean?

Bumblebee: He's becoming… A Decepticons…

Jarrod: No way…

Finally they reach Iacon and quickly report their mission progress to Optimus Prime.

Quake: Sir, we didn't succeed the mission…

Optimus: It doesn't matter, Kalis can wait for another time

Jazz: What happened to Dreadtanker?

Optimus: I'll explain that later. For now I can only say, I appreciate your hard work to claim back Kalis from the Decepticons

Jarrod: Thanks, sir. We're leaving the room

Optimus: Until that day come, Jarrod. We will bring your friend back to home

Jarrod: Yes, sir…

The Autobots has return to home, but on the other side, the Decepticons has a plan to destroy the Autobots…

Megatron: Soldier, are you ready for your first task?

Unknown: Yes, I'm ready, Lord Megatron

Megatron: Great…

THE STORY WILL BE CONTINUED…


	3. THE DARKEST HOUR

CHAPTER 3: THE DARKEST HOUR

It begins with a peaceful day turn into the Autobots darkest hour. The Autobots do their job as usual, until the Decepticons come to their base.

Megatron: Prime! Come here! Face me!

The Autobots try to attack the Decepticons, but it's useless. The Decepticons push the Autobots away. Optimus Prime and his old team walk out from the command center towards Megatron…

Optimus: Megatron…

Megatron: It's been a long time, Prime!

Optimus: What do you want?

Megatron: I want… YOU! Dreadtanker! Begin to attack!

Dreadtanker jump from the ship and bring his army onto the war zone. Jarrod and his friends quickly run onto the battle and help the Autobots fight the Decepticons…

Jarrod: Dread…

Quake: Where is he? Do you saw him, Jarrod?

Jarrod: There… (Pointing at the Decepticons)

Shipmaster: No way…

Jarrod: We must bring him back…

(Someone shouting)

Dreadtanker: Jarrod! Come here! We'll fight each other!

Jarrod: This is not him…

Quake: We need to bring him here! Forward!

Jarrod: Understood, Quake

They begin to run towards Dreadtanker. When they reach Dreadtanker position, they quickly jump and landed on him.

Jarrod: Dread! This is me!

Dreadtanker: YES! I KNOW!

Jarrod: Then why you do this!?

Dreadtanker: You don't understand!

Quake: Let's bring him back!

They take Dreadtanker all the way to the hangar. When they're in the hangar, they start to interrogate him.

Jarrod: Why? Why you do this?

Dreadtanker: Actually, this is my true colors… I've been loyal to the Decepticons since a long time ago… I'm not an Autobots!

Quake: Dread, you're our friend…

Dreadtanker: You're no friend to me!

Jarrod: This is not you, Dread…

Dreadtanker begin to stand up and shoot Jarrod and the others. Dreadtanker run back into the battle and help the Decepticons fight against the Autobots.

Megatron: Our goal is to get the Matrix! Full charge!

Dreadtanker: Lord Megatron, let me get the Matrix for you…

Megatron: Sure… Now go get my Matrix!

Dreadtanker start to run into Optimus Prime position. When he reaches Optimus, he tackles down Optimus and punch Optimus in the face.

Optimus Prime: Dreadtanker! You're an Autobots! Do not let the dark side consume you!

Dreadtanker: You didn't know me, Prime! This is my only mission! I joined the Autobots as a spy from the Decepticons! My mission is… to get the Matrix of Leadership from you!

Optimus Prime: No, Dreadtanker!

Then Dreadtanker begin to try open Optimus Prime chest. Luckily, Optimus saved from Dreadtanker by Jarrod that run and tackle Dreadtanker from Optimus. They fight each other until finally Dreadtanker bring down Jarrod and his position is on top of Jarrod.

Jarrod: You're not supposed to be like this…

Dreadtanker: Nah! This is what I supposed to be!

Dreadtanker punch Jarrod a lot in the face. Jarrod try to defend himself from Dreadtanker, but in the last moment, Dreadtanker turn his hand into a sword and begin to attack Jarrod. The good thing is Dreadtanker stopped by someone from behind…

Quake: (Holding Dread's sword) Jarrod! Move!

Jarrod: Alright!

Quake begins to attack Dreadtanker. They fight brutally, while Jarrod run into Optimus and check if he's okay. Unfortunately, when Jarrod is running towards Prime, he got shot by Megatron from behind… Megatron start to walk towards them. When he reaches them, he pushes Jarrod away and stabs his hand into Optimus chest.

Optimus: W…what have you done?

Megatron: The Matrix is now mine…

Optimus: Stop this madness, Megatron

Megatron: HAHA! No way!

Then Megatron retreat to his ship and bring the forces back to the base. Dread pushes Quake away and run towards the others Decepticons.

Jarrod: This is our darkest hour, Prime…

Optimus: Jarrod, you're a brave soldier, you're a warrior now… lead your team…

Jarrod: I will, Prime. I promise I will lead them to take down the Decepticons

And then it's the end for the leader, Optimus Prime. A new journey will begin, an adventure for Jarrod and his team…

THE STORY WILL BE CONTINUED…


	4. THE NEW JOURNEY

**CHAPTER 4 : START OF A NEW JOURNEY**

Since the death of Optimus Prime , Jarrod and his friends begin a new jouney. A quest where they need to retrieve their home , Iacon city which has been taken over by the Decepticons.

Iacon City Main Tunnel

Jarrod : Shipmaster , we need to get to the east side of this tunnel to reach the Autobots camp.

Shipmaster : But , how ? Decepticons are all over the places. We can't go anywhere without reinforcement.

Jarrod : You got a point, but if we stay here for too long, we'll be caught by the patrol , we need to move.

Shipmaster : Fine, but first we need to find Quake, it's almost a week we haven't found him yet.

Jarrod : Right, but we need to get backup 'cause if you remember , he's going straight to the Decepticons Fortress.

Shipmaster : Alright let's get to the camp first

After a short conversation , Jarrod and Shipmaster quickly go to the Autobots camp. Little they know that the Autobots camp has been taken over.

Decepticon Soldier : Sir, we've searched to any places, the Autobots is not here anymore.

Starscream : Keep searching, they must be here somewhere.

Decepticone Soldier : Understood , sir.

Not long from the Decepticons appearance, Jarrod and Shipmaster arrive.

Jarrod: Careful, we don't want to meet any Decepticons

Shipmaster : Understood

*A robot shadow appear*

Unknown : But you already in front him

*A robot come out of shadow*

Jarrod: Slipstream …

Slipstream : So , you're a junior , fine I'll tear you apart piece by piece !

Jarrod : Shipmaster ! strike from her back !

Shipmaster : Alright !

The fight gone brutal between them. After all of the journey , a life need to be closed…

Shipmaster pinned down by Slipstream and took a lot of hit in her circuit. Jarrod were dying in the other side of Shipmaster. He can only see his closest friend pinned down.

Jarrod : No… Don't you dare to kill her !

Slipstream : Too late, she's already gone

Slipstream alredy crushed Shipmaster circuit just by a lot of hit. She left Jarrod and Shipmaster in the camp , while Jarrod try to reach Shipmaster with his injured left foot.

Jarrod : *sit* Hey , do you hear me ? come on answer me ! this is not real isn't it? Please don't leave me here alone , you're the only friend I have right now…

There's nothing left for him. He sit alone in the raining , while holding his friend hand. Good thing is, he saw some backups appear.

Jarrod : Thanks for coming , I thought you're not getting here

Kup : Huh , you think I'll leave you here ? that's not gonna happen

Jarrod : So , where's the other ?

Kup : I brought Hound, Sandstorm , Jazz, and Trailbreaker

Jarrod: Where's Jazz? I need to speak to him

Kup : Alright . Jazz ! Come here !

Jazz : Yo whatsup?

Jarrod: Jazz… she didn't make it

Jazz: No way… what happen to her?

Jarrod : Slipstream were here before you came, she killed her…

Jazz : Poor girl …

Kup : The good thing is we already found you

Jarrod : Yeah…

Kup : Let's move , the base is already waiting for us

After the _chit-chat_ with Jarrod they left the area and return to base immediately. Unfortunately, a decepticon is watching over the building.

Soundwave : Megatron , report. The Autobots already left the area with the scout

Megatron : *Radio* Good… follow them to the base , lead us to the final hour of the Autobots…

Soundwave : Understood, Lord Megatron

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

I'm sorry for any readers out there that read my stories , it's been a long time since i upload the story , from now on i may upload some of the stories that continued from the previous stories that i made , thxx


	5. FINAL HOUR

**CHAPTER 5 : THE FINAL HOUR**

IACON CITY CENTER

Megatron : HEAR ME AUTOBOTS ! YOU HAVE NOTHING LEFT ! YOU'RE DEFEATED !

Soundwave : Lord Megatron , I read two heat signal from the east part of the city center

Megatron : Chase them , don't leave any survivor !

Sundwave : Yes , Lord Megatron

2 days of ambush from the Decepticons made the Iacon City Center destroyed with nothing left. Little bit they know that the actual Autobots team has already moved on to the Sea of Rust preparing for their leave.

SEA OF RUST GALAXYPORT

Blade : Jazz ! Ironhide told me that he needs to meet you

Jazz : Where ?

Blade : He's on the energon storage room for the ark

Jazz : Fine , I'll talk to him later

No one know that they have an intruder on their worksite. Alarm tuned on because one of the Autobots saw someone killed their two guards easily.

Kup : Someone must be here…

Arcee : Is it a Decepticon?

Kup : Of course , who else would it be

The Autobots getting prepare for this beast that the Decepticons unleashed. They stand by in front of the main door of the command center. They hold their weapons up because someone already behind the door.

Ultra Magnus : Autobots ! Prepare yourself !

The door broke down , someone standing in the dark with his gun loaded up.

Hound : Show yourself !

*Walk slowly*

Onslaught : Autobots , always be the one cornered up , why don't you just

surrender to the Decepticons ? Scared ? weak robots should've gone to the

junkyard with the TRASH !

The fight begin with Onslaught slaughtered the Autobots front army . Ultra Magnus and his team trying to shoot down him by their weapons and the scout try to shut him down from any angles and any possibilities. Meanwhile , outside the command center are outstanding. Decepticons attack the Autobots from any places while the Autobots try to defending the Ark.

Jarrod : Defend the Ark at all cost ! This is our only hope to live !

Ironhide : Jarrod ! Find Ultra Magnus and the others I want you to go talk to him !

Jarrod : Alright !

Jarrod transform into his vehicle mode and go straight to the command center to meet Ultra Magnus. He fight his way just to get into the Control Room where Ultra Magnus is.

Jarrod : Magnus ! Sir ! Ironhide need the command from you

Ultra Magnus : Jarrod , I want you and the other scout to rendezvous at the pod station around the east , I want you all to seek other planet for us to live. There's actually one planet full of resources called Earth , I want you to get there and set a place for us when we get there

Jarrod : Just by myself?

Ultra Magnus : Bumblebee and Hot Rod will accompany you on your mission

Jarrod : Understood

Jarrod immediately go to the pod station to meet with the other scout and Ultra Magnus quickly giving order to Ironhide.

Ultra Magnus : *Radio* Ironhide ! Defend the Ark with your squad at all cost !

Ironhide : Understood !

POD STATION , SEA OF RUST

Hot Rod : Jarrod let's get inside your pod we'll meet you at the coordinate I sent you

Jarrod : Understood

Jarrod , Hot Rod, and Bumblebee quickly get inside their own pod and launch into the atmosphere of Cybertron and will be rendezvous at Earth…

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
